


Funny

by ArcticShadow



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticShadow/pseuds/ArcticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a few different works where my mind spun off on its own to a different ending than what the author(s) had in mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a few different works where my mind spun off on its own to a different ending than what the author(s) had in mind.

Life is funny.

One moment you are coasting along, content with most everything, and then life decides to slip a banana peel under your foot, and a manhole where you would have landed. Then, while stuck in the dark, rank, and squishy sewer, you have to fight an alligator while heading toward the ladder that will take you back to sunshine and happiness. Except, when you finally get there, you find that you're in a completely different place than where you were before you fell. It's not bad, especially compared to the sewer; in fact, it could even be better. And it is, mostly, and you are content before it starts all over again, except now you've fallen much deeper and there is barely any light to find.

People are funny too, you know? They hang on to things that are better left behind, carry grudges and anger that only hurt themselves and those around them. The past and their emotions all combine into a sort of obsession; sometimes it's almost inconsequential, and sometimes it is all-consuming. But their past has basically decided their future for them, as they are always looking back in order to head forward. And then there are those who choose to bury their past and the emotions it caused, who try to move on without reconciling it with themselves. It slowly burns its way through them, ending up having almost the exact same effect as if they were to constantly dwell on it. A buried past isn't so buried when all your actions are based on denying what happened.

I've tried to be someone who faces my past and doesn't dwell on anything for long; I would utterly hate police now if that weren't true, after all the times I ended up there in my delinquent days. But I guess one thing has wormed its way under my skin. Stupid Asami. I was doing alright until he came along and messed up everything. He comes and whisks me away for his own pleasure, over and over, making me feel worthless as a man. And then, when he starts treating me a bit more like an actual person, I'm so confused that I fall back into the cycle of cat and mouse. When I finally start actually having feelings for the jerk, I'm terrified of him getting disinterested in me now that I won't be as interesting, so I don't ever tell him how I feel.

But I didn't really need to be that worried anyway.

Life decided to have a laugh at me. When I helped make peace between Feilong and Asami, I only wanted them to stop trying to kill each other. But life flushed me down the drain as I watched their relationship get better and better. Soon enough, I never really saw Asami anymore. There weren't any more men keeping tabs on my position, there weren't any more notes or messages, there weren't any more whisking away's. When I packed my things and left, absolutely nothing happened. What really drove it home that Asami no longer felt anything for me, had really desired Feilong this whole time, was getting beaten up by some of his low-level thugs when I tried to catch a scoop on him. He didn't punish me himself, he didn't rescue me, he didn't care. I was just another nosy reporter who had been beaten up and chased off.

So here I am, sitting in my own personal sewer while life laughs at me, while finally giving Asami the one he's always wanted. I wonder why life has favorites. Asami was perfectly well off with me, we were both doing fine as far as I could tell. So why does he, the dark underlord, get all the money and the love, get that much further from his sewer, while I'm dropped in it again and again? Whatever happened to karma?

To top it all off, that jerk, with his new alliance with China, has gotten rid of much of the crime that had been caused by tension between the two crime syndicates. And he's made crime more covert, harder to detect. So, now I'm basically out of a job, about to lose my dingy apartment, and have like no savings left.

Isn't life funny?


End file.
